The Wind
by Red Crimson Diamonds
Summary: Angin. Hanya datang dan pergi begitu saja, memberikan sensasi sejenak, lalu berlalu dan dilupakan. Jika A meninggal, ia masih punya kesempatan saat Halloween, dan menjadi angin. Sensasi apa yang diberikan A? Sang jiwa yang selalu haus akan pujian? RnR!


Disclaimer : Death Note is belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

31 Oktober…

Merupakan hari yang paling ditunggu oleh para setan, iblis, atau apapun kita menyebutnya.

Pada tanggal tersebut mereka akan terbebas dari neraka...

Begitu juga dengan dia, iblis yang telah menunggu untuk terbebas pada saat itu..

Dan itu merupakan hari ini.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Suatu malam di gang kecil di California

Terlihat sesosok laki laki yang terduduk di dekat tong sampah dan tumpukan barang sampah lainnya, dia terdiam, hanya terdiam, lalu dia melihat awan… Bukan, bukan awan yang dilihatnya, melainkan bulan, malam tersebut adalah malam bulan purnama.

"Hahahahaha, bulan yang indah sekali," lelaki itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Pakaian yang dia kenakan juga sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya, seperti gelandangan… Lelaki itu memiliki rambut pirang bermata biru, kulitnya pucat seperti mayat.

"Waaaah, ada pemuda tampan!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berteriak

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sana?" teriak seorang gadis kepada lelaki tersebut

Tapi dia tidak menjawab, bukan karena tidak mendengar tetapi lebih tepatnya mungkin sengaja tidak mendengar.

"Huh," gadis itu mulai kesal sebab dirinya tidak dipedulikan, lalu gadis tersebut mendekat ke arah lelaki itu.

Gadis itu menggenakan pakaian dress dengan konsep Gothic Lolita, rambutnya pirang, dan bermata biru. Selain itu parasnya bisa dibilang cantik, kulinyapun berwarna putih, tetapi dia memiliki postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Hei, apa kau sakit? Setidaknya jawablah aku," gadis itu sepertinya ingin sekali mendapakan jawaban yang seharusnya dimilikinya.

"Apa maumu?" jawab lelaki itu dengan ketus.

"Hehehe, namaku Misa, Misa Amane, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Misa, apa kau tidak punya rumah X-kun?" tanya Misa sembari memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyumnya yang khas.

Senyum yang polos dan ceria.

"Misa ? Saya tidak ada rumah, kenapa?" balas lelaki itu masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Jangan terlalu ketus. . .Kalau X-kun mau, X-kun bisa tinggal di rumah Misa kok" tawar Misa.

Lelaki itu terdiam, sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu, sekilas terlihat dirinya tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu mungkin lebih pantas disebut seringai, lalu dia berkata...

"Baiklah" jawab laki laki itu.

"Hei ! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Misa ! Siapa namamu atau Misa akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan X-kun !" ujar Misa dengan nada kesal

"A." jawab laki laki itu

"Huh ?" Misa sempat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

"Kau tuli atau bodoh ? Namaku A" ulang A dengan nada seperti membentak.

"Iya, Misa mengerti, kok. Jangan marah terus" balas Misa sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayo ! Eeeh, sebelum itu sebaiknya kita membeli pakaian untukmu" ajak Misa.

"Tidak perlu" jawab A tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau mau memakai baju Misa ?" ujar Misa, "ayolah, sebentar saja kok" Misapun menarik A lalu mereka pergi untuk membeli pakaian.

"Aku mendapatkan mainan baru" ujar A dalam hati, lalu dia menyeringai dengan senyumnya yang memiliki arti bengis tersebut.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri, A-kun ?" tanya Misa.

"Tidak apa-apa," A tersenyum semenawan mungkin.

Permainan baru akan dimulai, pikir A

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Yaaay, Misa diundang ke pesta Halloween dan ulang tahun L-kun oleh Light!" teriak Misa tiba-tiba ketika dia membuka amplop surat.

"L?" tanya A.

"Iya! L! Detektif yang terkenal, dan tercerdas itu loh!" jawab Misa dengan ceria.

"Tercerdas?" A seperti tidak terima akan suatu hal.

"Misa," panggil A, tapi kali ini A tidak memanggilnya dengan kasar dan ketus seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini dia memanggilnya dengan suara yang agak lembut, dan terkesan 'baik'.

"Ya ? Kenapa A-kun ?" tanya Misa dengan seulas senyuman yang manis.

"Mau tidak membantu saya?" pinta A.

"Mau dong! A kan teman Misa! Sesama teman harus saling membantu! Bukankah benar begitu?" jawab Misa sambil tersenyum.

"Begini..." A mendekatkan bibirnya yang pucat di telinga kanan Misa.

Lalu A membisikkan rencananya kepada Misa.

"Ooooh, itu gampang !" Misa pun dengan polos atau lebih tepatnya bodoh mau membantu A

"Terima kasih" lalu A tersenyum licik.

Tetapi dalam hati A berkata 'terima kasih, bodoh'.

"A-kun, kau tidak mau ikut ke pesta itu?" Tanya Misa, "Huh? Ku rasa tidak, lagi aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian," balas A dengan wajah polosnya dan tersenyum rapuh.

"Oh, baiklah. Baik-baik di rumah, ya!" Misa menasehati.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Pesta Halloween dilakukan di sebuah kastil yang terletak di pinggiran kota London, banyak tamu yang diundang di sana. Dekorasi ruangan pun sudah ditata dengan sangat baik, mengambil konsep Halloween tetapi unsur ulang tahunnya masih ada. Terlihat orang-orang yang tentunya sudah kita kenal.

L dan Light dengan kostum drakulanya, Mello dengan kostum penyihirnya, Matt dengan kostum muminya, Near dengan kostum malaikat, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aaah, maaf aku terlambat L-kun," Misa melompat kegirangan ke arah L.

"Tak apa," balas L.

Misa datang dengan menggunakan gaun dengan lengan panjang menggembang seperti pakaian di eropa abad pertengahan, gaunnya berwarna hitam dengan beberapa renda berwarna putih, bagian dada agak terbuka, dan terdapat mawar putih yang menghiasi bagian tengah dadanya, tidak lupa pita berwarna merah marun yang menghiasi pinggangnya, panjang gaunnya sekitar semata kaki, terlihat dia menggunakan sepatu yang dihiasi pita dengan high hells sekitar lima sentimeter, dengan wajah yang didandan emo, rambutnya diikat satu, namun dibuat dengan model keriting gantung. . Misa terlihat seperti Lady pada saat pesta tersebut.

Pesta berlangsung meriah, sangat meriah.

"Eh, aku mau ke toilet dulu," seru Mello tiba tiba, "Oh, ok, jangan terlalu lama," balas Matt.

Tik tik, hahaha, trick or treat. . Suasana terlihat bahagia walaupun dalam suasana Halloween.

"Snow Ballnya unik sekali Watari-san !" Misa terlihat seperti anak-anak yang baru saja melihat permen. Dia mengambil snow ballnya dan melihatnya.

"Hahaha, tidak juga Misa" balas Watari.

Tetapi memang benar, snow ball itu memiliki bentuk yang berbeda, ada 3 snow ball, dan semuanya memiliki motif yang berbeda namun dengan tema yang sama yaitu tengkorak.

Lalu Misa meletakkan kembali 3 snow ball itu.

Suasana pesta tetap berlangsung meriah

"Hem, Linda mana ? Kok tumben dia tidak kelihatan" tanya Matt kepada Near, "iya, tum-" belum sempat Near menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba tiba terdengar teriakan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Semua peengunjung langsung terkejut, mereka mencari sumber arah teriakan itu.

"L, dari atas!" ucap Watari

Mereka lalu semua berlari ke atas, ternyata yang berteriak adalah Takada. Takada terlihat shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya dalam ruangan, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Ada apa Takada?" tanya Misa. "Itu, itu" Takada jongkok, lalu memeluk kepalanya seperti melindungi kepalanya

Akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan itu, namun ada satu hal yang membuat bimbang, sebab ruangan itu adalah kamar milik Linda, semua bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Linda.

Tok tok, suara langkah kakipun terdengar memasuki ruangan itu, dan ketika mereka melihat suatu 'objek' mereka semua tercengang. Linda, dia duduk di sebuah kursi, tangannya terikat ke belakang, bukan itu yang membuat semua manusia itu tercengang.

Kepala Linda, terhentak ke belakang, mulutnya mengganga dengan lebar, tetapi lebarnya tidak normal, ya, mulutnya sobek, sebuah Xiphos(1) dengan posisi tegak, sukses menancap di kerongkongannya kemudian menembus sampai ke kursi, sehingga menyebabkan bagian mulut hingga perut ke bawah terbelah menjadi dua, rahang atas Linda pun ikut terpotong menjadi dua, lidahnya tidak menjulur seperti orang mati yang terkejut. Lidahnya tidak ada.

Aroma darah tercium dimana-mana, sehingga menyebabkan bau amis, anyir menyeruak di ruangan yang cukup lebar itu.

Di dekat Linda ada jendela yang cukup tinggi, di sana terdapat tulisan, semacam kode yang ditulis dengan darah.

901, +8, 43, 23, 98.

"Kode?" tanya L kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan ke sini!" Larang Light ketika melihat Misa akan memasuki ruangan itu, tetapi terlambat, Misa elah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Linda?" Misa kaget dengan 'pemandangan' yang dilihatnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan dirinya mulai lemas.

"Ada apa in-" belum sempat Mello menyelesaikan perkataannya, dirinya sudah dikejutkan oleh 'pemandangan' itu, tubuhnya seperti dihiptonis, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Watari, sebaiknya panggil polisi dan ambulans. Light, kau tolong tenangkan Misa, Matt dan Near tolong sadarkan Mello dari kebengongannnya," komando L kepada semua temannya.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Korban bernama Linda, dia tewas seketika saat Xiphos menembus kerongkongannya, menurut hasil otopsi, tidak ada gejala-gejala korban telah diracuni, ini murni pembunuhan," Watari menjelaskannya secara panjang lebar tentang informasi pembunuhan itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Watari," balas L.

"Yang membunuh Linda pasti laki-laki, mustahil bagi seorang perempuan menusukkan Xiphos sampai tembus ke bangku tersebut, tapi bagaimana triknya?" L berpikir dengan keras. "Selai itu, apa maksud kode angka ini? Yang membuat ini pasti orang dengan IQ yang cukup tinggi," sepertinya L sudah mulai kebingungan.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Kalau menurutku Mello yang melakukannya," tebak Matsuda, "Huh, kenapa Mello?" tanya Light.

"Apa maksudmu keparat ?" bentak Mello.

"Coba kalian berpikir, Mello ke toilet pada saat pesta, setelah itu dia tidak kembali sampai dengan mayat Linda di temukan, Mello datang ke ruangan itu juga sudah berganti pakaian," jelas Matsuda panjang lebar

"Itu karena saat aku ke toilet, tanpa sengaja kostumku terkena air watafel sehingga basah!" bantah Mello.

"Betul Matuda, lagipula Mello tidak mempunyai motif untuk membunuh Linda," bela Matt dan Near.

"Bukannya kau sangat membenci Linda, Mello ?" tanya K tiba tiba. "Aku? Kenapa aku bisa membenci Linda?" tanya Mello balik.

"Bukankah, dia pernah membocorkan rahasiamu?" tanya K, "Rahasia bahwa kaulah pelaku dari pencurian buku paket Near?" lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Masuda, Light dan anggota kepolisian lainnya langsung seperti menahan desahan. Mello wajahnya menjadi merah padam keika mendengar hal itu, sedangkan Matt dan Near hanya bisa melongo mengetahui 'kenyataan' yang luar biasa tersebut.

"Semenjak itu kau sangat membencinya, bukankah begitu Mello?" K melanjukan introgasinya.

"Tapi, itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah tidak membencinya," balas Mello

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan kasus ini besok," ujar Light, "Betul, lagipula ini sudah malam..." lanjut Matt.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Hmm, seandainya aku jadi pelaku, trik apa yang akan aku gunakan?" L masih berkutat dalam pikirannya, "Sebaiknya kau memecahkan kode ini," usul Light

"901, kalau diurutkan menjadi abjad i, a, +8? Apa artinya? Mustahil, salah ada yang salah!" L mengigit ibu jarinya, dia sudah mulai menemukan jalan buntu.

"L, saya pinjam komputer, ya?" tanya F tiba tiba, "Untuk apa?" balas L

"Untuk bermain penjumlahan kata online, hehehe" ujar F sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tunggu, penjumlahan kata? Jangan-jangan... Light-pun tersenyum dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

"Silahkan pakai, F," balas L

"Kau tahu maksudku kan Light-kun?" ucap L sambil tersenyum kepada Light, "Ya, ternyata ini kode yang sangat sederhana," balas Light dengan penuh percaya diri.

"901 kalau dipecah maka menjadi 9, 0, 1 dan kalau ketiga bilangan itu ditambah maka menjadi angka 10, 1 ditambah 0 maka didapatkan angka satu, huruf pertama dalam abjad adalah a, 43 dipecah menjadi 4 dan 3, mereka menghasilkan angka 7, huruf ketujuh adalah g, 23 dipecah menjadi 2 dan 3, menghasilkan 5, huruf e,98 dipecah menjadi 9 dan 8 menghasilkan 17, 1 ditambah 7 maka 8, huruf H" jelas Light dengan panjang lebar.

"Tapi apa maksud dari tanda pertambahan ini ?" Light menjadi bingung.

"Itu huruf mandarin Light-kun, itu adalah lambang angka sepuluh." balas L.

"10 ditambah 8 sama dengan 18, 18 dipecah manjadi 1 dan 8 maka didapat angka 9, huruf I" jelas Light.

"Kalau semua disatukan akan menjadi, A-I-G-E-H, AIGEH?" Light-pun sukses bingung dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

"Kau salah Light-kun, di dalam permainan ini, tidak semua hasil ditambah, kalau menurut saya 17 dengan 18 idak usah dipecahkan lagi, maka huruf yang terbentuk adalah A-N-G-E-L, ANGEL," jelas L.

"Angel? Malaikat? Jangan-jangan Near?" Terka Light.

"Ya, Near satu satunya orang yang menggenakan kostum malaikat saat pesta," balas L.

"Apa motif dia mengincar Near?" ucap Light, "Jangan-jangan benar dugaan Matsuda, kalau Mello pelakunya, sebab Near dengan Mello selalu bermusuhan," tebak Light

"Musahil Light-kun, Mello bukan tipe seperti itu, dia bukan anak yang akan membunuh untuk membungkam mulut orang ataupun untuk mendapat yang dia inginkan," bela L

'Tetapi Mello, kau memiliki presentasi sekitar 32%,' bisik L dalam hati

"Lagipula, pelaku tidak akan langsung membunuh Near, saya yakin 85% bahwa pelaku akan membunuh Near sekitar 2 hari lagi atau bahkan lebih," ujar L.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Light.

"Kalaupun pelakunya membunuh Near sekarang ataupun besok, maka dia akan langsung ketahuan sebab penjagaan kastil ini sedang ditingkatkan," jelas L sambil memakan parfait buahnya.

"Oh... Iya juga, menurutku sebaiknya kita tidur, lanjutkan ini besok," usul Light.

"Saya mau melihat TKP dulu Light-kun," ujar L.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Dilihat dari posisinya, Linda sudah dibuat pingsan baru diikat di kursi," pikir L sambil terus memprediksi.

"Bagaimana caranya menusukkan Xiphos itu?" Hal ini masih terus dipertanyakan oleh L, sampai tiba tiba,

"Benang merah?" pikir L, "Benang apa ini?" lanjutnya

Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu yang penting, snow ball, ketiga snow ball itu sudah berbeda tempatnya.

"Huh, jadi begitu triknya..." gumam L dengan suara kecil.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Watari dengan tidak percaya, "Ya, maka dari itu, kumpulkan semua orang ke Ballroom," perintah L

"Baiklah," balas Watari

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Siapa pelakunya? Bukan saya kan L?" tanya Mello dengan terburu buru

"Tenanglah," tenang L.

"Baiklah saya akan menceritakan tentang kasus ini," jelas L.

"Pelaku dapat menutupi kejahatannya dengan sangat bagus, dia menyekap Linda lalu mengikatnya di kursi," ujar L.

"Lalu?" Mello dan yang lainnya sudah tidak sabar mengetahuinya.

"Apa kalian tahu sesuatu yang penting dari kastil ini?" tanya L

"Tidak," jawab Light

"Kastil ini memiliki fitur, yaitu ruangan rahasia, ruangan itu hanya ada satu, yaitu kamar yang ditempati oleh Linda," semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan L.

"Dan untuk menjangkau ruangan itu, hanya ada satu cara, yaitu dengan menggunakan ini," ujar l ambil mengeluarkan ketiga snow ball tersebut.

"Snow Ball ?" semua bingung dengan penjelasan L.

"Watari dapatkah kau membantuku ?" pinta L, "Dengan senang hati," balas Watari.

"Mari, kita semua ke kamar Linda" ajak L

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Nah, kalian akan melihatnya," ujar L kepada teman temannya

Lalu Watari berdiri di dalam kamar tersebut, kemudian pintu ditutup, L meletakan ketiga snow ball itu di dalam tempatnya.

Ruangan itu terasa agak bergetar, lalu ketika pintu itu dibuka, yang terlihat hanya tembok, semua furniture dan berbagai mebel telah hilang.

"Mustahil," Light pun bermaksud memasuki ruangan tersebut, "Jangan Light-kun," larang L.

Dan ketika melihat ke bawah barulah Light sadar, lantainya hilang dan tembus ke bawah, Watari pun ada di sana.

"Nah, kalian sudah lihat? Hal inilah yang dimanfaatkan oleh pelaku." Jelas L

Lalu L mengacak susunan Snow Ball tersebut dan ruangan itupun kembali ke tempatnya yang semula.

"Pelaku telah mengikat Xiphos di sebuah benang yang kuat dan tebal, lalu di gantungkan ke tempat lampu yang besar itu, tentu saja ketika pelaku menarik Xiphos maka massanya tidak akan terlalu berat sebab gaya yang diperlukan tidak besar, inilah prinsip katrol, ujung benang satunya lalu diikatkan pada kursi Linda, lalu ketika ruangan itu bergerak ke bawah, tentu saja berat badan Linda akan menahan benang tersebut sehingga benang tersebut putus dan menimpa Linda," jelas L dengan panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja Linda dan kursinya diletakkan tepat di bawah Xiphos, pelaku sudah memperhitungkan kemiringan jarak yang diperlukan agar Xiphos dapat dengan sukses menancap di kepala Linda, namun sayang, ketika Xiphos tersebut terjatuh, Linda melihat kearah atas dan itu membuat benda tersebut bukan menancap di kepalanya namun malah di kerongkongannya" lanjut L menjelaskan.

"Pelaku yang dapat melakukan hal ini hanya ada satu, benar kan nona Misa?" tanya L dengan raut wajah menginterogasi.

"Kau datang terlambat saat ke pesta karena kau sudah mempersiapkannya semuanya terlebih dahulu, bukankah begitu?" tanya L

"Aku datang terlambat karena macet," bantah Misa.

"Kau sengaja datang dan melihat snow ball itu, lalu kau mengubah posisinya sehingga ruangan itu berubah arah, setelah kau yakin Linda telah mati, kau dengan diam diam mengubah lagi posisi snow ball itu, bukankah begitu?" tanya L dengan seulas seringai.

"Kau juga sengaja memilih korban yang merupakan musuh Mello, ataupun orang yang kurang disukai oleh Mello , sehingga orang orang akan menyangka kalau pelakunya adalah Mello," lanjut L.

"Cih," Misa memasang raut wajah kesal lalu dia tertawa, "Hahaha, kau hebat loh, L-kun," ucap Misa dengan senyum.

"Misa, saya tidak menyangka bahwa kau pelakunya," ujar L.

Lalu datang 2 polisi dengan borgol, ketika mereka akan memborgol Misa, Misa dengan cekatan menendang mereka, lalu Misa dengan cepat loncat dari jendela yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kejar dan tangkap dia," perintah L kepada para polisi itu.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Hah, hah" Misa terengah-engah, dirinya berusaha lari dari kejaran polisi.

Lalu dia memasuki gang kecil, dan dia ingat sesuatu, gang ini, gang tempat pertama kali dirinya bertemu A.

Lalu terlihat sosok A di hadapan Misa.

"A-kun?" tanya Misa, "kau datang untuk menolong Misa, ya?" lanjutnya

"Untuk apa aku menolong mainan yang sudah membosankan?" balas A dengan acuh.

Jleb!

Sebuah belati menusuk lambung Misa.

"Maaf membuatmu lelah tanpa alasan yang jelas, Amane Misa," A tersenyum manis.

"Ke... Kenapa A? Aku sudah... berusaha semampuku..." suara Misa bergetar.

"Kau sudah membuatku tercemar, L pasti curiga padaku. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi! Karena kode angka itu adalah kode tersendiri bagi-" ucapan A terpotong.

"Atherion," suara L menggema di tempat itu.

"Ketahuan, ya?" A menyeringai kejam.

"Apa alasanmu membunuh Linda?" L bertanya dengan suara tajam.

"Dia pandai melukis. Aku tidak suka ia menyaingi lukisanku... Fufufu... AHAHAHAHAHA!" A tertawa histeris.

"Kau tentu menemukan sendok perak di selipan gigi Linda, bukankah benar begitu, L-sama?" A mendekati L.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sendok perak?" L bertanya.

"Kau tahu kan? Lukisan Yesus degan kedua belas muridnya? Pada zaman itu, mereka menggunakan sendok perak. Lalu, seorang berkhianat. Linda mengkhianati Mello. Bukankah benar begitu?"

"Sudahlah, sejak tahun ini, sampai seterusnya, aku akan terus mengambil korban dari Wammys... Fufufu... AHAHAHAHAHA!" A tertawa histeris, lalu ia menghilang.

Meninggalkan Misa yang terluka parah, lalu segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Meninggalkan dunia...

Bagaikan angin berlalu, yang hanya memberikan sensasi sejenak, lalu dilupakan keberadaannya.

Fin

Author Note: (1) Xiphos adalah pedang yang digunakan pada era Yunani Romawi pertengahan, bentuknya besar dengan panjang sekitar 60-70cm.

Vayne : for Finn : Gomenne Finn, huweeee, uda bikin telat, cacad pula, berbagai kesalahan juga DX.

For Reader : Well, reader, hope you like this story XD

Finn : Hohohoh~ Gpp, saya kan pengampun, saya sendiri juga punya banyak salah. Lagipula, semua manusia suatu saat bisa salah, kan? Sebagai sesama manusia, sudah seharusnya kita saling mengampuni. Nah! Readers yang tidak menghargai fic ini akan saya mutilasi *TADI BAEK, SKRG KOK..!*! Ralat, saya ampuni... Fufufu... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *plak!*


End file.
